So Your A Shinobi?
by gottalovemesomeanime1765
Summary: Sakura accidently finds herself in the modern world with a totally different Naruto this Naruto hates shinobis like herself what is Sakura going to do now!


**I am back with a new NaruSaku fanfic I hope you all enjoy I don't own Naruto by the way now onto the story.**

''Shinobis were strong soldiers each had their own one of kind skill.''

Naruto quietly played with his hair ignoring his teacher and his stupid rants about shinobis seriously Kakashi has to get a life he is currently single, shows no interest in women, and always reads his pervy books Naruto sighed as Kakashi whent on explaining about Hokages and how they would protect their villige even if it meant death truthly Naruto didn't belive in this so called ''Shinobis'' why would they bother learning about them if they are all dead any ways.

''Naruto are you paying attention?''

Naruto sat up quickly with a bored expression unlike the class Naruto hated shinobis why would they fight for something if they knew they were going to die that was ridiculously stupid in Narutos opinion and he didn't mind letting Kakashi know.

''Shinobi shinobi blah blah blah! I can't stand it I mean are you serious!''

Naruto slammed his fist on his table as the class turned to look at him Naruto continued on.

''Look teach, I will never be interested in this shit! There's no proof they even ever existed!"

Kakashi put the book he was reading down on his desk and pointed to the door.

''Uzumaki Naruto am I right?''

Naruto nodded looks like his new History teacher already knows his name interesting Kakashi spoke angrily.

''Out.''

Naruto stood up happily.

''Happily.''

Naruto opened the class's door and shut it behind him Naruto didn't have any friends not one at all they all thought he was a sore loser who doesn't get his facts right so why should Naruto even bother with them?

''Damn them they don't know a shit either.''

Naruto kicked a can he saw lying on the floor.

''I need a girlfriend.''

Naruto sat on the floor and pouted.

''A really beautiful one too.''

Naruto knew it was never going to happen that's like saying the world is going to rain happiness and sunshine but still a girlfriend didn't sound that bad right?

Naruto smiled to himself as he imagined a girl of his dreams she has to be strong, flexible, and have the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen but a man can dream cant he?

Kakashi opend the door as he turned to face Naruto.

''Oi get off the floor.''

Naruto din listen.

''Naruto.''

Naruto punched the wall behind him.

''Why can't any one understand that I don't believe in that shinobi shit!''

Kakashi sighed as he reached to Narutos bag in the corner.

''Naruto get back in the classroom.''

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

''Why should I if I'm not even wanted in this damn school!''

Kakashi slapped his forehead miserably and threw Narutos bag in the classroom.

''Naruto go in the class room.''

Naruto stood up as he clenched his fists.

''I'm only going in for my bag.''

Naruto stood up and walked inside the classroom grabbed his bag and seattled in his seat.

''Oh and Naruto keep your opinions for yourself.''

Naruto had no choice but to nod and act like a good student for the rest of the day Finally the period ended it was time to go back home Naruto watched everybody leave one by one until he was isolated in the class looking out the window.

''Mother are you proud of me or are you disappointed?''

Silence Naruto didn't expect it to be like in the movies when you'll get a message from the dead Naruto stood up and glanced at the classrooms clock on the wall resting peacefully Naruto noted it was 3:46

And silently left his sixth period soon he was out of the prison they call School and let out a loud yawn as he walked past the group of poplar's talking bad about him Naruto knew what was coming next.

''Oi oi Naruto.''

Naruto turned around and prepared himself.

''What do you bastards want today my money or my car?''

The boy with the dark blond hair approached him and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

''Nope we just want to beat you to a fucking pulp.''

Naruto kneeled the assaulter to his most private spot.

''Let me go asshole!''

The blond man fell onto the ground and soon his buddies came along as well one was holding a pocket knife the other chains Naruto glared at the men and put himself in his fighting pose.

''Seems like Uzumaki wants a beating lets go boys!''

A man holding the pocket knife ran up to Nauto and went for the chest.

''Fucking die asshole!''

Naruto luckily dodged it and used his elbow to smack the guy behind the head causing a concussion.

''Hah loser I came prepared this time!''

Naruto felt the man with the chains sneak up from behind and quickly put the chains around his neck chocking him Naruto gripped the his enemies arms and pinched him the man just laughed and chocked him even tighter.

''Admit it Uzumaki there's nothing you can do to save your puny little ass.''

Naruto coughed up blood as he felt the other men attack him with punches, kicks, and stabs.

Naruto felt the world spinning around him as he fainted the last thing Naruto heard was the sound of laughter.

'Why me?'

Naruto wondered to himself as he lay on the dead floor.

'Why me why doesn't anyone even like me? Is it because I don't believe in the same thing they do?'

Naruto doesn't know how long he has been unconscious but he guessed it was for a while because when he flutters his eyes open he met the moon.

''Damn them!''

Naruto hissed as he tried to stand up but the pain wouldn't let him.

''Damn shinobis fuck it!''

Naruto felt a dip of water hit his forehead.

''Oh great my day gets better and better every second doesn't it?!''

Naruto ignored his pain ad he stood up blood running down his forehead and a incredible desire for help rushed in the rain soon fell harder Naruto heard footsteps from behind him were they back?

Naruto turned around quickly expecting assholes to be there but instead he found a woman with pink hair and beautiful forest green eyes she ran towards him and hugged him.

''Naruto you're ok!''

Naruto looked confused okay this chick is crazy now she's covered in blood thanks to him Naruto looked at her confused.

''Who the hell are you!''

Naruto pushed her away from him.

''And what the hell do you want!''

The women looked hurt Naruto noticed she was wearing a weird green outfit what is she a cosplayer?

''Naruto what do you mean?''

Naruto walked away this women was crazy absolutely nuts.

''Get the hell away from me stranger.''

The pink haired women ran towards him and smacked Naruto on the head angrily.

''One I am not a stranger, Two im not crazy if you're wondering, And three I have missed you.''

Naruto fell on the wet ground and flinched.

''Why the hell are you dressed up as a fucking shinobi!''

The women rolled her green eyes as she put on her gloves.

''Look Naruto my name is Sakura don't you ever forget that or I will seriously murder you and if your smart enough to remember this is my war outfit.''

Naruto raised an eye brow.

''So I take it that you're a cosplayer?''

Sakura felt her right eye twitch as she grabbed Naruto by his ear.

''Look Naruto I don't know what the hell is going on in your tiny brain of yours but-''

Naruto slapped her hand away.

''Leave me alone you're not my mother and by any chance you don't know it's not the fricken shinobi age its 2014!''

Sakura looked around her.

''What are you talking abou-''

Sakura stopped speaking as reality suck in tall buildings, televisions, and lights.

''W-what the hell where are we!''

Naruto rolled his eyes this is going to take a while.

**Leave me a review and tell me what you all think!**


End file.
